1. Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter relates generally to mailboxes and more particularly, but not exclusively, to internal security panels of mailboxes.
2. Background
To protect against the risk of mail theft, some mailboxes are provided with an internal security panel having a slot that is large enough to generally accept letters and envelopes, but small enough to prevent a human hand from reaching into the interior of the mailbox to remove the mail items. The dimensions of the slot are not large enough to accept delivery of parcels having exterior dimensions exceeding the dimensions of the slot. As such, mail carriers cannot deliver a parcel that exceed the dimensions of the slot, and thus are required to complete delivery via alternate means. Existing mailboxes with internal security panels are susceptible to being pried opened because the walls of the mailbox proximate to the opening of the mailbox are not reinforced.
There is a need to provide a security mailbox and associated mailbox conversion kit that provides full access to the interior compartment of the mailbox without security credentials, and subsequently secures the interior compartment. In addition, there is a need to reinforce the walls of the mailbox proximate the opening of the mailbox to prevent forcible access to the interior compartment of the mailbox.